ouatmywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White and Rose Red
"Snow White and Rose Red" is the ninth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman as Liz Tigelaar and directed by Dean White. It is the ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 15, 2012. Synopsis The Council deals with the aftermath of Dwayne's death at the hands of Raina. Graham applies for a spot on the council. Caitlin and Scarlet suspect Raina had something in Dwayne's death. In flashbacks, Snow is still on the run and meets up with Red Riding Hood as they are chased by the Evil Queen. Plot Raina sits in the Council office watching the news of Dwayne's death. Victoria, Carly, and Blake enter the office and tell her they know it was her. Carly tries to attack her but Blake holds her off. Chase and Aiden enter and ask Raina how she made it look like cardiac arrest. Raina tells them it was an old trick that seems almost like magic. They tell her magic doesn't exist but she shrugs and leaves. Emma and Graham realize that due to Dwayne's death, there may be an empty spot on the Council that someone can join in and disrupt some of their intentions. Graham volunteers to apply for the spot. Ashley and Thomas learn that Caitlin is trying to become a teacher again. Ashley tells her she shouldn't be wasting her nights trying to become something that the mayor won't let her become. Caitlin tells them it is worth a try. Caitlin meets with Principal Karan to get her job back but sees on the news that Raina was the last person to meet with Dwayne before his death. Caitlin leaves early. In flashbacks, the Evil Queen awaits the Huntsman return and sees him return with a heart. The Evil Queen inspects the heart but realizes it is not human. She chokes the Huntsman to near death before taking his heart and putting it in the spot she had prepared for Snow White. But first she tells the heart to kill Snow White and the Huntsman immediately leaves to kill her. Snow White runs from the knights chasing her and meets up with Red Riding Hood. The two escape the knights and become friends. Emma and Graham learn that the council is excepting another member but you have to be government in some way (bank, police, doctor). Graham applies but when Raina comes across his file she immediately places it in the no pile. Emma sees this and tells her she has to give everyone a fair chance. Raina tells her Graham could not be on the council because he is too soft. Most of the council's decisions require a unanimous vote. Emma realizes she has placed all but one in the no pile, Mr. Grey. Emma runs to Daniel's house where she gets rid of Sidney and asks Daniel who Mr. Grey is in the book. Daniel looks him up and realizes he is the Wolf, who was allies with the Evil Queen. Emma tells Daniel that his mother is trying to choose between people to be the new member of the council and is wanting Mr. Grey. Daniel tells her it is because she wants another villain on the council and won't except anyone else. Emma asks who Dwayne was. Daniel tells her everyone on the council is the villain of a princess and prince. Caitlin goes to Conan's and tells Scarlet what she thinks. Scarlet tells her she should go to the police. Caitlin reveals she doesn't want the police to know and Scarlet is the only friend she could think of to help. Scarlet agrees and leaves with Caitlin. In flashbacks, Snow and Red run into the woods where Red stops them to say this is where the Wolf lives. Snow asks who the Wolf is and Red tells her she must not leave the castle much. Snow tells her only in the summer. Red tells her there is a terrible beast that resembles a wolf that terrorizes the people in the woods. Snow decides to learn how good her skills are and trap the beast. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas as Alan Brendon *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as Evil Queen/Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore as Daniel Adrianne *Jamie Dornan as Graham Aldene *Sean Maguire as Fletcher Woodman *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Scarlet Collin *Emilie de Ravin as Lilyana Rose *Wes Brown as Chase Cullen *Robert Carlyle as The Wolf/Mr. Grey Guest Starring *Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfry *Kristen Bauer van Straten as MaleficentBlake Long *Merrin Dungey as Ursula/Carly Dover *Jillian Fargey as Principal Karan *Craig Horner as the Huntsman *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Dr. Facillier/Aiden Elymas Trivia *As of this episode Sean Maguire is listed as starring.